


At Court

by notquitesane



Series: Raising Witches and Wizards [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Courtroom Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 22:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10706115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notquitesane/pseuds/notquitesane
Summary: Dumbledore is attempting to get custody of Harry Potter again.





	At Court

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, this is a filler and set-up for the next few stories. I don't know, at this time, when the next one will be posted because I haven't written them yet.
> 
> There will not, ever, be a lot of A/N's from me because I feel that they bog down the story. But feel free to ask questions.

1986 Portugal

 

Sirius looked up from the Wizengamot notice that he received.

 

“Dumbledore is still trying to gain custody of Harry, as well as his vaults. I would never have thought that he would be this stupid.

 

“After he was shot down trying to seal James’s and Lily’s wills, he just keeps on trying. Year after year. I’m seriously considering either sending Harry to a different school or continue homeschooling him with tutors.”

 

“This Wizengamot meeting is labeled “urgent” and it meets in 25 minutes. Harry is requested to attend. He will not be attending!

 

“Augusta will be there for us, at least. And I’ll have the records from the Goblins regarding Harry’s accounts and vaults, as well as the reports from his tutors. The fact that he has been trying to get access to both since James and Lily died is not going to go in his favor.

 

“I don’t know, Remus, I will be very glad when Dumbledore will no longer be part of our legal world. Are you ready to go, Sev? He doesn’t know yet that you’ve accepted your Lordship. I am looking forward to seeing his face when he finds out. Remi, I’ll let you know how this turns out as soon as possible.”

 

Sirius and Severus floo to the Ministry of Magic and walk to the courtroom, only to find it locked to anyone outside. They were told that the hearing time had been changed to an hour earlier.

 

Sirius, in stead of blowing his top, took Severus's hand in his and said, in a loud and clear voice, “Let’s ask Lady Magic if she approves of locking us out of the courtroom while this hearing about our Godson is going on.”

 

Severus said,”Lady Magic, we ask for your favor in granting us admittance to the courtroom and the hearing regarding the guardianship of our Godson, Harry James Potter.” As he said this, a golden light swirled around them, and you could hear a click signaling the door to the courtroom being unlocked. By this time, the Goblin Potter account manager, with all of his records, had arrived at the doors.

 

To say that Dumbledore was not happy about this would be an understatement. He thought that he had finagled this perfectly.

 

He objected, loudly, to the people now coming into the courtroom. “This hearing has already started and you no longer have any right to be in this room. Leave immediately.”

 

Sirius smirked and said, “Lady Magic, herself, is the one who let us into this courtroom. I don’t know about anyone else, but I wouldn’t want to go against her.” Most of the sitting members paled at this.

 

Dumbledore, in another ploy, said, “I don’t see Harry Potter here, when he was specifically requested to be here.”

 

Severus stated loudly and clearly, that no one in their right mind would be calling for a 6 year old to be brought into a courtroom when that 6 year old’s guardians were available. The majority of those assembled nodded their heads. They, also, had many children that age. It would be chaos just trying to get them to sit still.

 

Dumbledore turned to the court reporter and asked him to read what had been gone over so far. The man looked down at the parchment and lost what little color in his face that he had. Nothing was written on the parchment. Nothing.

 

Sirius was finding this funny. Apparently, Lady Magic was not willing for the hearing to be unheard by either Godfather or the Potter account manager. Dumbledore will have to start over from the beginning. Including asking for new members or activities. Dumbledore was not expecting anyone to answer, so he was hurrying through the formalities.

 

He was stopped by Severus. He announced that he had accepted his Prince Lordship and now had 3 of the seats on the Wizengamot. He was acknowledged by the chamber and his seat.

 

Dumbledore started (again) to present his case.

 

He said that Harry had rarely been in the UK since his parents died. Nobody knew where he had been or who he was with, or even if he was being taken care of. There is no indication that he has ever been to school. He said that this was gross misuse of the country’s Savior.

 

He then stated that he had letters from James’s and Lily’s friends stating that they were greatly worried about Harry and how he is was being raised, that they would be more than happy to raise the little boy.

 

Because of these facts, Sirius and Severus should be removed as Harry’s guardian’s and the guardianship should be transferred to a pure-blood of good standing in the magical community.

 

Sirius and Severus were amazed at the crap that was coming out of Dumbledore’s mouth. THIS was worth calling an emergency meeting for? And the names from the letters didn’t even know Lily and James. Let alone be friends with them.

 

They, finally, were able to put forth their defense.

 

They pointed out that James and Lily appointed both of them, along with Minerva McGonagall, to be Harry’s guardian’s. They, also, pointed out that Dumbledore attempted to seal the Potters wills the day after their deaths, despite being a witness to their will. He attempted to get Sirius sent to Azkaban by saying that he was the Potters secret-keeper, when he was the one who cast the spell on Peter Pettigrew.

 

They had the Potter account manager bring up the records of the funds paid for tutors and other necessary personnel, all over the world.

 

The account manager also showed the many, many requests by Dumbledore to, repeatedly, access the Potter accounts and vaults. The Goblins even had a betting pool going for when Dumbledore would attempt to get to the accounts and vaults again, and for what.

 

Once the defense rested, they had one more thing to say.

 

“Dumbledore has tried for so long and so hard to gain access to Harry Potters property, that it make us wonder how many children’s accounts he has been able to access because they have not had a guardian. As the Headmaster of Hogwarts’s he is in a position to know this. “

 

“My boy, surely this can be handled though my office and not make it official.”

 

[Ignoring Dumbledore completely] I propose, between now and the next regular meeting that we get the Board of Governors together with Gringotts and Hogwarts’s and find out just how many children have been taken advantage of this way. For this purpose, Gringott’s is willing to loan charms to the investigators that will stop anyone practicing Legilimancy on them or taking their memories away.

 

“Does anyone have an objection to this motion?”

 

In the courtroom, only three people raised their hands. Dumbledore, the Minister of Magic, and an ugly toad-like person in pink.

 

With this, the court went into deliberation about the hearing. It was quickly settled. The Defense won. With the same three people voting against the Defense.

 

Severus, Sirius, Frank Longbottom and the Potter account manager left the courtroom.

 

“Bagnok, please keep us informed of any other happenings with any of our accounts. Also, would you please contact the director to see if Gringott’s can crosscheck the Hogwarts's student body with any vaults Gringott’s have but don’t have a guardian other than Dumbledore. I am not asking that you report any of it to me.

 

“Since he’s been trying to take heirlooms, not just gold, out of Harry’s accounts, I dread what he has been doing to the other students accounts.”

 

“I will definitely do that. Children are precious and should not be used like this.

 

“Oh, I forgot to tell you. Another invalid marriage contract showed up on Harry’s account about 6 months ago. Again it was between Harry and Ginevra Weasley. And it was signed by Dumbledore and Molly Weasley. I don’t know why they persist in doing this. It’s never going to work.”

 

“No, it’s not. We’ve already signed one for Harry and Luna Lovegood and it’s been sealed to the public. The only way for it to be canceled is for both of them, while adults, to agree and they have to do it at Gringott’s, in an account manager’s office. Xeno and his wife, along with us, decided that it would be good protection for both of them.”

 

“Since he’s 6 and she’s 5, I think they have a lot of time to decide. Lol.”

 

“Here we are at the floo’s. Frank, we’ll floo back to Longbottom Manor with you, if it’s ok, then onto the house in Portugal. Merlin knows what the little monsters have been doing with us away. “

 

“That’s fine. In fact, I think that I’ll go with you. Neville’s probably already there anyway.”

 

“Bagnok, thank you for your help. May your gold flow freely and you enemies bow before you.”


End file.
